Happy Birthday, MewGrace52
by originalityissooverrated
Summary: WARNING: Contains Slash, Yaoi, buttsecks, whatever you want to call it. Oneshot for MewGrace52's Birthday.


''Mmm, Stark,'' Patch moans, leaning into his lover's embrace.

Stark wraps his arms around Patch's waist, pulling him tightly against his hard body. Changing the angle of his face, Patch grasps Stark's hair roughly, pulling his concubine down for a passionate kiss. The two men bite and nip at each other, their bodies entwine in a heated embrace, molding into one being.

Pulling back to gasp for air, Stark whispers his love for his Angel. Many in the Vampyre community where wary of Stark when he first ''came out of the closet.'' Well, apart from Jack and Damien, who have propositioned Stark on numerous occasions.

And of course, Zoey understands. She is his best friend, after all. They had tried to have a intimate, heterosexual relationship, but that was kind of hard when Stark would swoon over Johnny Depp whenever they watched _Chocolat_.

The Vampyre's attitude excelled to anger and betrayal when they found out that Stark had fallen for a fallen angel. Most still hadn't gotten over the whole Kalona thing. Sure, he had killed a lot of innocent people, but he was merely pawn in Neferet's journey to make herself divine.

Not all of the Fallen were evil. Patch was beautiful, both inside and out. He had a tough exterior, much like Stark, due to horrific past events. Both men have tall, well-build physiques, dark hair and eyes (though Stark's eyes have a red gleam to them), and they both dress in dark colors. These things add to their mysterious allure and make them stunningly attractive to the opposite sex. Too bad for all their female admirers, but they pitch for the other team.

Patch moves his hands from their place around Stark's neck, sliding them down to the waist band of Stark's jeans. Stark gasps as Patch slips his hands beneath Stark's jeans and begins massaging his ass.

Feeling his lovers cock stir on his lower abdomen, Patch moves his hand around to grasp Stark's long, thick, hardening shaft. Both men moan deeply and start kissing again, their passion escalating with each touch, each breath.

Patch pulls away from his lover, both of them panting as though they had just ran a marathon. Patch pushes Stark forcefully onto the bed; a sliver of lust runs through them as Patch slowly undresses for his paramour.

Stark seductively pulls his black band T-shirt over his head and throws it in the laundry hamper in the corner of their bedroom. He undresses, like Patch, slowly, always maintaining eye-contact. Both naked and wanton, Patch and Stark slide back onto the bed. The cool, hard headboard makes Stark shiver in anticipation, while Patch crawls toward him, like a wild cat stalking its prey.

Tenderly caressing his lover face, Stark pulls him down, tracing Patch's lips with his tongue. Patch devours Stark's lips with his own, his hands exploring his naked body.

Moans and groans and whimpers and growls of pleasure reverberate throughout the bedroom. Hips buck and grind against one another, lips and hands explore any exposed area of hated flesh, naked, sweat-covered bodies roll and wrestle and slap against one another, hard, wet-tipped cocks battle for domination like swords in a clashing in a passionate duel.

"Oh, James!" Patch cries out, as a wave of pleasure washes over him. Patch is the only person whom Stark allows to call him by his true name – James; and only Stark may call Patch by his true name – Jev. Albeit, they only use these names when they are lost in their avid love-making.

Stark, who is now on top of his love, kisses his way down, slipping his tongue in this naval on the way down. Settling between Patch's out-spread legs, Stark gazes up to his paramour, whom is leaning on his elbows to get a better view. Their love for each other is apparent as their eyes lock and Stark licks the liquid off the top of Patch's thick, hard cock. Patch throws his head back in ecstasy as Stark teases him by softly licking and sucking on the tip of his shaft. "Please!" Patch begs, as Stark teases his slit with the flat of his tongue.

"What do you want, baby?" Stark whispers, lust making his voice husky and rough.

"You," Patch gasps. "Always you."

Stark smiles around Patch's cock as he takes it further into his mouth. He hums as he pulls back up, swirling his tongue around the head of Patch's cock before deep-throating him. Patch buckles his hips, causing Stark to take him impossibly further into his mouth. Before long Patch is panting and gasping, silently asking for more, quietly begging for his release.

Stark's slides his hand up Patch's torso, pausing to pinch and roll a nipple between his soft, yet rough, finger tips. Patch's back arches off the bed as a shot of pleasurable pain shoots through his body. Stark bobs his head up and down Patch's length, going faster. Stark's hand continues to slide up Patch's body, until he reaches his lips. Patch licks and sucks Starks finger as it slithers into his mouth, mimicking the ministrations Stark is conduction on his cock.

Moments later, Stark extracts his wet finger from Patch's mouth and slips it inside his concubine, gently thrusting it in and out. ''Oh god, James!'' Patch cries, threading his fingers through Stark's soft, dark hair. Patch tugs at the strands, causing Stark to growl in pleasure. ''So...Fucking...Close!''

Patch's eyes squeeze closed as he enters the gates of heaven. _No!_ he thinks. _Heaven cannot compare to Stark._

Patch shouts his lovers name over and over as he shoots his hot seed down his throat. Stark swallows all that Patch has to offer, hungrily sucking and licking all of his paramour's salty juices.

''Will you two keep it quite in there?'' screamed Stark and Patch's neighbor, Nora, banging on the thin wall separating their apartments. She was a little bitter after she found that Patch, with whom she had been infatuated for years, was gay. The men grinned and Patch pulled Stark up to kiss him deeply on the mouth. Tasting himself on his lover, Patch began to grow hard again. He rolls the two lovers so that he is now situated on top of Stark. ''You're turn now, my love.''

Excitement and anticipation was seen in Stark's eyes as he ogled his paramour with a look of fierce hunger. The feeling of his lovers cock pressing against his own, thrusting his hips frantically against his own, caused Stark to let out strangle cry of desire.

Patch slides his hand down to where they touch and grasps Stark's painfully hard erection, moving his hand up and down the length at a torturously slow pace. The sound of the draw on bed-side table opening causes Stark to squirm in eagerness. Patch withdraws a bottle of lube and a condom. Smiling down at his lover, he proceeds to spreads Stark's legs open, gazing down at his erect cock. He then straddles Stark's thighs before settling in between his legs.

Automatically, Stark draws up his knees, his feet flat on the bed, readily waiting for his concubine. Patch continues his slow torture, causing Stark to beg. ''Please! Jev, I need you now.'' Patch smiles his pirate smile as he opens the bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand before clicking the cap closed.

The lube makes it easy when Patch inserts one finger into Stark's anus, causing him to squirm in anticipation. Adding another finger, Stark can feel himself stretch, preparing him for Patch's cock. _That's a lot of preparation_, Stark though with a smirk as he gazed at Patch's thick length with animalistic hunger.

Patch asks if it feels good. Stark merely nods his head as he gasps and groans. ''So fucking good!'' he pants, lifting his hips to meet Patch's hand. Stark winces slightly as Patch inserts another finger, then moans as he's muscles begin to relax and welcome the intrusion.

Patch removes his fingers, causing Stark to whimper at the loss. Patch pours lube on his hands and cock, working the slick substance all over Stark's anus. Rolling a condom down his fully erect shaft, Patch strokes it a few times and then guides his length to Stark's entrance.

Stark bites his lip to stop from screaming out in pleasure as Patch enters him inch by inch, going further with each push. Stark gasps and groans as Patch rocks back and forth, his thrusts steadily growing harder and faster.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Patch asks with a husky moan, punctuating each syllable with a sharper thrust. "You like when I fuck your ass, don't you!" Stark merely whimpers in response and reaches to where the two lovers are joined and gather's up some lube. Together, they wrap their hands around Stark's shaft, working together to bring him to the maximum height of ecstasy.

Both men could feel their balls start to tighten as Patch speeds up his movements. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the moans of two lovers fills the room.

"Cum for my baby," Patch screams, as he feels himself slipping closer over the edge. ''Cum all over me, baby. Show me how much you love me."

"Fuck, Jev. So close. More, fuck me harder! Oh, yeah baby!"

The two lovers gasps and groans grew louder and more forceful, as did Patch's thrusts.

Stark's cock slips from his fingers as Patch's hand moves to grip Stark's knee, using it as both leverage and support as he thrusts more roughly into his lover. Both men throw their heads back and scream their love for one other as Patch empties his seed inside Stark, and Stark cums all over himself and Patch. Patch stills and falls on Stark as he comes down from his high.

''Now I know how you felt," gasps Stark. Patch lifts his head to give his concubine a questioning stare. ''When you came down from heaven," Stark explained with a smirk. Patch grinned back as he replied, ''And I couldn't be happier.''

* * *

><p><strong>So this fic is dedicated to one of my best friends and partners in crime, Mewgrace52. She's the one that got me into this slashyaoi thing. Also, this is kind of like a late birthday/sorry-I-fucked-up-and-missed-your-party present. I know that this is no Naruto yaoi fic, but here you go, Chewbecca. Some Patch/Stark lovin'.**

**O~~ (That is a balloon, by the way, not a sperm…) **

**8==D (…and that is a penis)**


End file.
